


❝Two Ghosts ❞ 《Larry Stylinson 》

by FosterDream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Dolor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ghosts, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Pain, Romance, Sad, Sadhistory, Song: Two Ghosts (Harry Styles), Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, triste, zayn, ziam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FosterDream/pseuds/FosterDream
Summary: ➵No estaba listo para irse, y él tampoco estaba listo para dejarlo ir. Larry Stylinson Louis Tomlinson X Harry Styles
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	❝Two Ghosts ❞ 《Larry Stylinson 》

Hacía frío.

O al menos eso recordaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos todo era oscuro, el frío se había ido, no le dio tiempo de razonar el sentimiento de vacío que sentía. Podía oír sollozos, incluso un grito desgarrador que lo obligó a correr. Seguía sin ver nada, solo oscuridad en su totalidad. Creía que podía correr para siempre.

Después de un tiempo se detuvo. Como si sus ojos se fueran acostumbrando, empezó a divisar algunas cosas que le eran conocidas. Un faro. Un auto. Un edificio viejo y descuidado. Era de noche, la luz del faro le brindaba algo de seguridad, así que se acercó lentamente. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara.

¿Qué lo ayudara a qué?

No se sentía mal.

No le dolía nada.

Solo se sentía en soledad.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Había corrido por varios minutos y su respiración no estaba agitada. Miró sus pies, no tenía zapatos y aun así no fue capaz de sentir el frío del suelo o su rugosidad. Tocó su rostro, no era lo que esperaba. Sentía su naciente barba y su piel suave, pero era un sentir tan vago, como si tuviera adormecido todo el cuerpo. ¿Se suponía que esto era tener miedo?

Su primer impulso fue querer tocar el faro, pasó la punta de sus dedos por la estructura metálica de color negro. _Nada._

Se abrazó a sí mismo, esperando sentir algo más, calor, un escalofrío. Lo que fuera.

Pero solo estaba ese triste y ligero tacto.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, algo no estaba bien y no sabía si era algo que sentía o que simplemente tenía sobreentendido.

Habían pasado ya unas horas cuando se topó a la primera persona en su camino. Una mujer que le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día saliendo a trotar con su perro, un pastor Alemán imponente y simplemente hermoso.

Su desesperación lo hizo interponerse en el camino de la mujer, rogándole con la mirada y con un susurro que le ayudara. Había asumido que le había ignorado por estar sumida en su teléfono y audífonos, pero cuando chocara con él posiblemente se caería, se rasparía el codo, se disculparía y le pediría ayuda.

Lo único que consiguió fue que el perro le mirara con curiosidad cuando el cuerpo de su dueña atravesó esa mancha en tonalidades grises que solo sus ojitos eran capaces de percibir. El mismo movimiento de la mancha lo puso nervioso, ladró y se movió con intensión de llevar a la mujer lejos de eso. Esta le miró confundida, le dedicó unas palabras para que se tranquilizara y siguieron con su camino, perdiéndose en el final de la calle.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó en esa posición. Había personas que iban y venían en esa mañana de otoño. Pasando a través de él, platicando, riendo, apresuradas o incluso comiendo algo.

No tenía hambre. Había conectado los puntos rápidamente, pero se creía en la necesidad de tener que razonarlo un poco y asimilarlo.

¿Asimilar que ahora era algo parecido a un fantasma?

Le gustó la idea de que eso le hubiera hecho reír en algún momento de su vida, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso. No sabía ni su propio nombre.

Así pasó los siguientes días. Vagando entre calles y avenidas, refugiándose de la noche y la lluvia en casas, siempre distintas. Solía ocupar los sofás para sentarse durante la noche, tratando de buscar un indicio, algo que le recordara quien era, porqué le ocurría eso, y, tal vez, lo que debía hacer.

Al tercer día se vio quedándose en el sillón más de la cuenta, escuchó como la familia empezaba su día tranquilamente, tomando algo para desayunar y preparándose para ir a la escuela o trabajo.

Estaba a punto de retirarse y seguir con su camino cuando los pasos apresurados de una chica llamaron su atención. Se veía desanimada, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, tal vez por haber llorado. La que asumió que era su madre le preguntó sobre qué estaba mal. Ella contestó que un famoso que le gustaba e inspiraba mucho había fallecido en un accidente. El que parecía ser su hermano se burló del "drama" que ella estaba montando por alguien que ni siquiera conocía o iba a conocer jamás. La chica regresó a su habitación, dejando atrás a su madre regañando al chico y con su padre ocupado leyendo el periódico.

Lo dudó un momento, pero caminó hacia donde la chica había ido, esta se miraba en el espejo, tratando de retirar las lágrimas que bajaban de sus mejillas sin arruinar su sutil maquillaje. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba tapizado de discos, de todos los tamaños, colores y tipos.

El movimiento de la chica lo volvió a la realidad, ella se sentó en la cama y tomó su teléfono, tecleó unas cosas con sus dedos y una suave melodía empezó a sonar.

Era tranquila y muy bella. Caminó hacia el espejo, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se veía realmente, o eso creía. Durante esos pocos días no se había dado la oportunidad de mirar su reflejo. Sabía que su tez era clara, que gracias a los mechones de cabello que luego obstruían su vista sabía que era castaño, solo eso. Se preguntó por qué no lo había revisado antes.

Miraba el suelo, no sabía que pensar con respecto a subir la mirada y no ver absolutamente nada, de tener que "existir" sin tener la mínima idea de cómo sería su propio rostro.

Reunió fuerzas de algún lado y levantó la mirada, dejó escapar un suspiro cuando confirmó que podía verse ahí. No por completo, podía ver cosas a través de él, pero lograba distinguirse a sí mismo con facilidad. Acarició sus mejillas, su respingada nariz, sus labios que parecían tener un tono rosa pálido. Se acercó más y pudo ver el tono olivo de sus ojos y a la vez una barba muy sutil que apenas se notaba. Después de lo que él sintió como una eternidad, _sonrió._

Aunque no se sintió real. O tal vez simplemente no lo era.

Un alarido lo hizo mirar a través del reflejo. La chica se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró, guardó sus cosas en una mochila, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y salió de su habitación, se hizo a un lado para que pasara, sabía que lo iba a atravesar, pero no era algo que lo hiciera sentir cómodo.

Después de un momento incómodo con la familia que se mantenía seria, la señora comunicó que ya era hora de partir. Cada uno tomó sus cosas y caminó a la salida, la mujer subió a un auto con el señor y los chicos tomaron un camino distinto, caminando tranquilamente sin dirigirse la palabra.

Decidió seguirlos en silencio de igual manera, después de un par de manzanas llegaron a lo que él llamaría un colegio, una escuela, chocaron los puños, se dedicaron un buen día y cada uno se retiró por su lado. Pensó en seguir al chico esta vez, pero finalmente caminó detrás de la chica. Otra joven con el mismo semblante triste caminó hacia ella y la abrazó, llamándola por su nombre. Anna, así se llamaba la chica.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y siguieron su camino juntas. Él no entendía la tristeza que reflejaban sus rostros, tal vez era su culpa, pensó. Pues desde que vio la oscuridad no había sentido algo realmente, más allá del ligero tacto consigo mismo y el frío al principio de todo, si es que eso que sintió lo era.

Toda la mañana estuvo cerca de ellas, quería comprender, tal vez si escuchaba de qué se trataba entendería su pesar. A la mitad de la jornada escolar las acompañó a la cafetería, finalmente Anna soltó un poco de información, preguntándole a su amiga si tenía la nota más detallada, pues había perdido la publicación y no quería buscarlo directamente. Susy, una chica de tez morena y un cabello rizado precioso, sacó su teléfono y se lo pasó.

Se inclinó para leer con mayor facilidad. El terrible accidente que terminó con la vida de Harry Styles. Que horrible título para una noticia.

Anna suspiró y deslizo su dedo para poder leer la nota.

_**"El día de ayer, Jeffrey Azoff, el manager del cantante Harry Styles, salió a confirmar lo que muchos temían. El joven de tan solo 26 años tuvo un accidente mientras trataba de evitar a los paparazzi, quienes insistían en entrevistarlo después de que varios rumores sobre su vida amorosa y profesional salieran a flote gracias a unas fotos tomadas unas semanas atrás."** _

Después del texto había un par de fotos en muy baja calidad de un chico alto abrazando a otro, tal vez besando su frente y acariciando su espalda, o eso es lo que creía.

_**"No hay mucha información acerca del accidente, solo se sabe que el cantante no pudo resistir y falleció poco después de su llegada al hospital, al lado de su familia."** _

Lo que vino después no lo esperó en absoluto. Era una foto del coche destrozado y una foto de un chico de unos 16 años y más abajo una del mismo chico más grande, tal vez de unos 24 años, no necesitaba ser un genio, era claro que...que era él mismo.

Quería leer más, lo necesitaba, pero Anna bloqueó el teléfono con enojo, reprendiendo la nota amarillista, que solo buscaba ganar vistas utilizando la muerte de Harry.

Era raro referirse a sí mismo como otra persona, asumió que se tenía que acostumbrar, no estaba seguro.

Susy y Anna hablaron un poco más sobre eso, alegando que realmente esperaban que "los chicos" se presentaran e hicieran un homenaje o algo por el estilo.

¿Qué chicos?

Decidieron dejar la plática atrás y comer algo, el resto de la mañana Harry se quedó pegado a ellas, esperando saber más, más nombres, un lugar, algo.

Mientras tanto, pensaba, la tristeza en el rostro de ellas era gracias a él. Gracias a que él había muerto. Y ahora estaba ahí, a su lado sin comprender nada. No se sentía como el chico de las fotos, parecía feliz en esos momentos y si lo pensaba, no recordaba que era ese sentimiento, sabía el concepto y todo eso, pero no era capaz.

Le gustaría sentirse miserable por dejar una vida tan bella detrás, pero simplemente no era capaz de sentirlo.

Llegaron a casa de Anna, Susy se despidió y se fue hacia otro lado, ya no sabía si seguir detrás de Anna, no lo sentía correcto, pero necesitaba respuestas. La joven entró y fue directo a su habitación, su hermano jugaba videojuegos en la sala, ignorando totalmente la presencia de ella. La acompañó, la vio sacar cosas de la escuela y dedicarse a ellas durante un rato, hablando sola cuando se autoregañaba por no recordar alguna fórmula o algo por el estilo.

Miró los discos, Pink Floyd, Muse, Radiohead, Queen, había un poco de todo, aunque no sabía que era cada cosa. Se detuvo cuando se vio a sí mismo en uno, el fondo era azul con algo de rosa y él estaba parado en medio, trató de tocarlo pero tal vez fue la intensidad del momento que terminó tirándolo al suelo. Anna dio un brinco en su lugar y se levantó, cuando fue a recogerlo quedó algo fuera de sí. Supuso que las coincidencias la habían asustado, se disculpó, aunque ella nunca lo miró. Ella sacó el disco y lo puso en un reproductor.

La música comenzó animada, agradeció que Anna dejara la caja del disco abierta, así podía ver las canciones que sonaban.

_"Golden"_

Anna cantaba, le gustaba su voz, se veía más animada, bailaba en el centro de su habitación, no llevaba algún ritmo realmente, solo daba vueltas. Se detuvo un momento para ver una de las cosas que tenía pegadas en la pared, parecía ser la letra de la canción.

_"Golden_

_Golden_

_He's broken_

_And i'm hoping someday you could be open_

_And i know that you're scared_

_Because i'm so open. "_

Cantó eso en lugar de la letra que se escuchaba desde el reproductor. Lo confundió un poco. Ella suspiró, susurrando algo acerca de que esta es la verdadera letra que el mundo debería de escuchar.

Entonces Harry recordó un poco de la noticia, habla de alguien roto que no era él, porque él era libre, o eso creía. ¿Sería tal vez el chico de las supuestas fotos que lo llevaron al accidente?

Anna dejó la música sonar mientras se volvía a sentar para seguir estudiando, solo que esta vez tomó su portátil. Terminó su tarea y luego la vio entrar a algunos sitios, donde se veía la noticia al principio de la página, siempre.

No pensó que sería tan importante.

Le llegó un mensaje de Susy, con un link donde se anunciaba que una banda llamada _One Direction_ haría un homenaje en unos días. En las fotos había cinco chicos jóvenes, era el mismo, uno rubio con ojos azules, otro que se veía mayor que el rubio, de cabello y ojos castaños, uno que pasaba más desapercibido, con largas pestañas oscuras como su cabello y ojos, a excepción de un mechón de su cabello que estaba decolorado. Y finalmente, cabello castaño, labios rojos, ojos azules y un par de tatuajes a la vista.

Anna cerró el portátil y le mandó un mensaje a Susy.

_**"El homenaje será en Watford este sábado. ¿Irás?"** _

_**"Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, sé que no cobrarán la entrada, pero es mejor prevenir. Si mis padres me llevan yo creo que sí. ¿Y tú?"** _

_**"Lo dudo, para mis padres sería solo un capricho y gasté mi dinero en unos discos... ¿Puedes tomar unas fotos si vas?"** _

_**"Claro."** _

Prefirió alejarse y dejar a la chica más en privacidad. Buscó en la pared algún disco de la banda en la que había estado, vio un par, parecía que estaba feliz, y los que supuso que eran sus amigos también se veían animados. ¿Por qué ellos se habían separado? Si tenía su propio disco significaba que ya no estaban trabajando juntos ¿Sería su culpa? Nunca lo sabría.

A menos de que buscara la manera de saberlo.

Al día siguiente repitió lo mismo que el anterior, con la única diferencia de que esta vez acompañó a Susy en lugar de Anna, quiso sentirse mal y también agradecido por todo lo que había conseguido gracias a ella, solo le quedaba agradecer el apoyo que le dio en vida y ahora en muerte.

A diferencia de Anna, Susy era hija única, pero compartían los mismos gustos en música, pues la habitación de Susy estaba completamente tapizada de posters de muchos artistas y gente famosa. Trató de repetir lo que hizo en casa de Anna, tirar un disco para ver si se animaba a ponerlo, pero simplemente maldijo y lo acomodó en su sitio.

El sábado llegó relativamente rápido, el tiempo pasó a ser algo que le daba bastante igual, simplemente seguía los pasos de Susy y respetaba su privacidad, saliendo de la casa gran parte del día y regresaba para saber si iría al homenaje. Todo pasó muy rápido, la madre de Susy iba en el volante, la morena en el asiento del copiloto y él detrás de ellas. Pensó que ir en el auto lo haría sentir algo, como miedo o nerviosismo, pero nada, de nuevo.

En menos de dos horas estaban en el lugar, decir que eran miles de personas era poco para lo que Harry estaba viendo.

¿Realmente todo era por él?

Corrió a través de la multitud, le llevó un buen rato, no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a los camerinos o lo que sea que estuviera detrás del escenario. Había gente corriendo de un lado a otro, gritaban cosas, ordenaban cosas de las luces, el sonido, era todo un desastre. Entre más avanzaba los gritos se disipaban y el ambiente se volvía más sombrío. Triste.

Vio un cartel que indicaba los baños, quería verse al espejo, corroborar si todo eso era real. Y aunque lo fuera, no podría sentirlo. Se adentró y se miró, recordaba las portadas de los discos, tenía una bonita sonrisa, eso pensaba, claro. Pero aunque lo intentara no había una sonrisa real en su rostro cuando lo hacía, solo una mentira con dientes.

Jaló su manga con tranquilidad hacia arriba, revelando los tatuajes que ya había visto con anterioridad, eran demasiados y realmente no sabía que significaban o si tenían significado en primer lugar. Solo estaba seguro de para él tendrían que haber sido muy especiales.

Pensó en los chicos, no sabía sus nombres, pero estaba seguro de que debía de encontrarlos, era todo o nada. Estaba acomodando sus mangas nuevamente cuando el estruendo de la puerta lo hizo voltear.

Era el chico rubio de la portada del disco, aunque realmente ya no era rubio, sino que su cabello era de un castaño claro, más natural. Llevaba una camisa morada oscura.

Fue directo al lavabo, abrió la llave, dejó que sus manos contuvieran un poco de agua antes de frotarla en su rostro con desesperación. Estaba rojo, parecía que había corrido por un buen rato. En general se veía devastado. Se quedó inclinado viendo hacia abajo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Maldijo por debajo, cuando su mirada se posó en el espejo para verse a sí mismo, pudo ver con detenimiento sus ojos, estaban rojos, pero no dejaban de ser indudablemente bellos, por un segundo sintió que se desviaban hacia él.

El de morado se volteó, _como si hubiera visto un fantasma._

Lo poco que se había recuperado se fue a la mierda con el susto que se había metido, pero cuando el castaño giró aterrado, no había nada, ni en el espejo ni en el fondo del baño. Solo era su imaginación. Volvió a maldecir y salió del baño exasperado.

Harry lo siguió de cerca, observando sus movimientos, si había pasado algún tiempo al lado de él, tal vez podría sentir algo, o recordar lo que fuera.

Después de seguir a su "amigo" en su frenética caminata, por fin dieron con una puerta, apenas la abrió, una voz más gruesa le llamó, Niall. Uno menos. Ambos se dieron un abrazo, para cuando se acercó para verlos mejor, Niall susurró un nombre, Liam. Se limpiaron las lágrimas, se dedicaron unas palabras, al parecer tenían bastante tiempo de no verse. Se sentaron en el sofá que estaba en la habitación, había botellas de agua y pañuelos, parecía que lo habían pensado todo. Se sentó delante de ellos.

Hablaban de su vida, Liam ahora tenía un hijo y era muy feliz con su pareja, había tomado el primer avión apenas se enteró. Niall le dijo que se encontraba bien estando solo, que estaba a mitad de una gira pero que no estaba tan lejos cuando todo ocurrió.

El silencio se creó entre ellos, y antes de que pudieran retomar su conversación, alguien tocó la puerta. Liam, quien se veía mucho más estable que Niall, se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba el chico de cabello oscuro y pestañas largas. Liam se tensó. Le preguntó sobre qué hacía ahí, empezaron a discutir, Niall los llamó por sus nombres intentando calmar la situación. Así que él era Zayn. El de ojos claros se tuvo que interponer entre ambos. Liam reclamaba que se había ido cuando más los necesitaba, que solo buscaba la fama que la noticia le daría y que se largara de ahí.

El rostro de Niall era todo un poema, era obvio que coincidía con Liam, pero parecía que estaba recordando todo lo que habían pasado. Por sus mejillas bajaban lágrimas, trataba de evitar que Liam se lanzara sobre Zayn para golpearlo.

Un grito fuera de la habitación detuvo a los tres. Harry se levantó para ver de qué se trataba. Al final del pasillo, con un aspecto demacrado, el chico de los tatuajes los miraba con enojo y con cansancio, parecía que no había dormido en días. Caminó hasta ellos, Harry pudo verlo con mayor detenimiento, ya no se veía como el chico de los discos, se veía más maduro, triste y desolado. Zayn se alejó de Niall y Liam para saltar a los brazos del chico castaño. Sollozaba con desesperación, rogando por su perdón, alcanzó a escuchar otro nombre. Louis.

Sonaba como alguien a quien solía sentir.

Después de eso las cosas se calmaron un poco, se sentaron en los sillones y Zayn explicó que no estaba ahí para cantar con ellos y tener la fama que Liam decía, no le había avisado a nadie que estaría ahí, solo quería saber cómo estaban, en especial Louis. Este solo agradecía con la mirada, pero no volvió a hablar. Niall invitó a Zayn a cantar y a pesar de que este se negó en un principio, solo tuvo que ver de reojo los preciosos ojos azules de Louis para aceptar con la mirada gacha.

Harry no podía despegar la mirada de él, no sabía que había en él, pero era tan hipnotizante. Niall rompió el silencio, preguntando si sabía algo sobre las investigaciones que se estaban haciendo, Louis simplemente negó, alegando que lo que menos necesitaba era escuchar las jodidas teorías conspirativas de si había sido planeado.

Su voz se quebró, Zayn acariciaba su espalda en busca de reconfortarlo, aunque en realidad todos tenían los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

Louis empezaba a susurrar que había sido su culpa, que no había visto al fotógrafo el día de las fotos, que le había pedido tiempo a Harry para que las cosas se calmaran, si bien no habían peleado, la situación los hizo distanciarse por unas semanas, hasta que ocurrió el accidente y Gemma le había llamado destrozada para pedirle que fuera lo antes posible al hospital.

Y entonces lo sintió, algo en su pecho retumbó, sentía una clase de presión.

Louis acariciaba los tatuajes de sus brazos con delicadeza, Liam dijo que no había sido su culpa, y que no podía pensar así. Niall intervino maldiciendo a unas personas de las cuales ignoró los nombres. Ahora solo podía ver la tristeza del rostro de Louis.

Liam iba a agregar algo más, pero Louis se levantó, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que la tristeza había dejado en su rostro, caminó hasta la puerta y salió alegando que tenía que avisarle al grupo de producción que Zayn se iba a presentar también.

Niall trató de detenerlo, pero ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de él. Zayn rompió el silencio, dijo algo sobre que Louis era muy joven como para sufrir todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida. Liam complementó eso, diciendo que desde que tuvieron 16 y 18, Harry y Louis se habían mantenido unidos, solo la muerte los separó, de la manera más cruel posible.

Quería quedarse para escuchar más, pero algo le decía que tenía que seguir a Louis, que tenía que estar a su lado, que esa nueva sensación de presión creciente en su pecho significaba algo.

¿Amor?

Pronto se vio corriendo por los extensos y casi infinitos pasillos del recinto, aun así no se encontraba perdido, cada paso que daba le decía que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de lo que lo complementaba.

Vio a Louis al lado de una chica castaña y un grupo de personas que, asumió, era el equipo de producción del que había hablado antes. El grupo se retiró dejando al par solos. Aunque realmente no lo estaban. El castaño le preguntó por su estado y el de su madre, la chica dijo que estaban más tranquilas, pero que había sido demasiado duro para su madre perder a un hijo y que por eso prefirió quedarse en casa.

El pinchazo en su pecho lo hizo retroceder. Su madre, su hermana. Louis abrazó a la chica, dedicándole unas palabras de aliento, ella solo se limitó a mirarlo, **"Él te amaba con locura"** , dijo. Louis asintió, con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca de dolor. Respondió que lo sabía y que incluso ahora, estaba totalmente seguro de que Harry había sido su alma gemela. Sin más que agregar, le dio otro abrazo a Gemma y se retiró rápidamente de esa zona.

Antes de seguir a Louis, se acercó a esa bella joven que era su hermana, o que en su momento lo había sido. Hizo la intensión de darle un beso en la frente, ella se removió en su lugar, como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío. Acomodó su saco y caminó en la dirección contraria a la que Louis había ido.

Iba detrás del de ojos claros, cuando en un arrebato se adentró en el baño, justo donde había encontrado a Niall rato atrás. Apenas le dio tiempo a entrar cuando Louis cerró la puerta con fuerza, poniendo el seguro y yendo con desesperación a uno de los cubículos. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Solo escuchó los quejidos y las arcadas del más bajo, despidiéndose de todo lo que había comido ese día. Se quería acercar y consolarlo, acariciar su espalda y decirle que todo terminaría pronto. Pero sabía que no era capaz.

Cuando vio de nuevo los preciosos ojos azules, estaban repletos de lágrimas. Salió del cubículo para ir a lavarse la boca. Cada que veía a Louis sufrir de esa manera, sentía la presión hacerse más pesada. No pudo predecir lo que Louis haría, se miró en el espejo por un microsegundo, antes de soltar un limpio puñetazo contra el reflejo, algunos fragmentos del cristal cayeron al lavabo y se rompieron aún más, en los pedazos que quedaron en su lugar pudo ver la rabia, la tristeza, el dolor en su rostro. El castaño se inclinó, recargando sus manos en el borde y viéndolas, los nudillos de su mano derecha tenían unas superficiales heridas.

Harry tuvo que ver aquello para saber que estaba dispuesto a sufrir eso toda la eternidad con tal de que Louis nunca estuviera triste de nuevo.

Oyó a Louis tratar de controlar su respiración, entre hipidos y maldiciones, estaba deshecho.

Harry se vio en el reflejo del cuarteado espejo. Ya no era lo que solía ser, solo era un fantasma en el lugar donde el verdadero Harry debería estar.

Eso lo destrozó.

La presión se volvió dolor. Era lo único que podía sentir al ver a Louis tan mal y él sin la capacidad de hacer nada al respecto. Por primera vez en esos días pudo odiar, no el dolor, no a Louis, odió no poder sentir algo más, odió no poder sostener la mano del castaño y prometerle el mundo, odió no poder estar a su lado como realmente quería.

Se odió a sí mismo.

Louis abrió el grifo para lavar su herida con delicadeza, se quejó un poco, luego de eso solo la cubrió con la manga de su chaqueta negra y se talló los ojos, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para ocultar las horas sin dormir.

Se quedó unos segundos más en esa posición, Harry se acercó por primera vez a él, estaba tan cerca, de no atravesarlo sus brazos se podrían posar tranquilamente alrededor de su torso, recargaría su mentón en el hombro de Louis, sería capaz de oler su colonia y su shampoo, tal vez sentiría la textura de su ropa y el calor que emanaría su cuerpo. Pero nada. A pesar de eso no se separó durante el tiempo que Louis se quedó reflexionando.

**"Se siente como si aún no te hubieras ido..."** susurró el castaño. Harry quería decirle que seguía ahí, que lo estaba cuidando, que lo único que deseaba era fundirse con él en un abrazo, pero lo único que le vino a la mente para llamar su atención fue acariciar uno de los trozos del espejo que estaban a punto de caer, consiguiendo su objetivo de que así fuera.

El de ojos azules dio un brinco y llevó la mano a donde estaba su corazón, como si eso detuviera los ahora irregulares latidos. Más silencio. Por un segundo creyó ver los restos de una sonrisa rota en el bello rostro de Louis. **"Hora de salir."**

El concierto comenzó, veía a Louis y a los chicos en el escenario a través de una de las pantallas dentro del recinto, no identificaba las canciones, pero eran simplemente hermosas, muy tranquilas, según la presentación de Niall, dijo que eran algunas versiones acústicas de canciones de ellos juntos y otras de Harry. No creía que fuera conveniente salir al escenario, la multitud le intimidaba de sobremanera, los gritos y el llanto de las personas aclamando su nombre, era tan extraño. Hace apenas unos días estaba totalmente solo en el mundo. Era más que claro que no.

A la mitad del homenaje se aventuró a caminar hasta el escenario. Se colocó detrás de Louis y Liam, nunca había visto algo así, o por lo menos no que recordara, era fantástico, pero el aire estaba cargado de nostalgia. O eso creía.

Después de poco más de una hora, Liam se encargó de despedir el concierto. Los gritos fueron más fuertes. Los chicos regresaron a su camerino en silencio, apenas la puerta se abrió su Louis se sentó a llorar. Los otros tres chicos lo abrazaron y sollozaron con él. Quiso sentirse culpable, quiso sufrir por verlos tan destrozados...

Pero no podía.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos antes de que alguien del equipo de staff apareciera, con las mejillas encendidas de pena, parecía que no quería interrumpir el triste momento que los chicos estaban compartiendo, comunicó que tardarían más en salir, ya que el lugar estaba rodeado de demasiada gente y sería peligroso irse solo así. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, de todas maneras irían al mismo hotel. El staff se retiró mirándolos con pena.

Liam le pidió a Louis que descansara un poco, pues le notaba demasiado exaltado aun. Niall ofreció sus piernas para que Louis recostara su cabeza y durmiera un poco, cosa que no tardó en hacer. El suave silbido de la respiración del castaño se escuchó minutos después. Entre Zayn, Liam y Niall intercambiaron una mirada triste.

Hablaron un poco sobre Harry, este estaba parado al lado del sillón, veía los dedos de Niall pasar por el cabello de Louis, tratando tal vez de arrullarlo y hacerle menos pesado y doloroso ese momento. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría, ¿Sería sedoso? ¿Tal vez seco? ¿Olería a algún shampoo de frutas o floral?

Preguntas tontas, se regañó.

Niall se encontraba tenso, miraba hacia los lados, incómodo por el silencio que se había asentado entre los tres que si estaban despiertos, asumía que era por el roce que tuvieron Liam y Zayn horas atrás, y aunque quisiera sacar a Niall y Louis de ahí para que los castaños se arreglaran entre ellos, no era algo posible. Al poco rato los del staff fueron a recogerlos, Zayn despertó a Louis con una caricia, este abrió los ojos y por un momento el azul de sus ojos había parecido brillar, pero ese destello se perdió al recordar donde estaba y por qué estaba en ese lugar. Desvió la mirada y después de hablar un poco con el staff todos salieron por la puerta trasera, se metieron a una camioneta negra y tomaron camino.

Liam y Niall intentaron animar un poco el ambiente, contando anécdotas, como cuando Niall se había emborrachado y en un intento de correr por ahí ebrio se había caído, lastimándose el pie. O el hecho de que Liam tenía dinosaurios en su patio trasero, donde tanto él como su hijo jugaban por las tardes en el verano. Ya entrado en confianza, Zayn reveló que su novia estaba esperando un bebé, no estaba seguro de lo que sería, pero la emoción en su voz fue lo suficientemente notable para que el ambiente pesado se dispersara un poco entre ellos.

Al llegar al hotel las cosas se enfriaron nuevamente, Niall se despidió, alegando que tenía un tema que atender, pero lo rojizo de sus ojos dejó más que claro que tal vez solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Los abrazó a cada uno, cargado de sentimiento, amistad y genuina tristeza.

Harry observó todo algo apartado, como Niall se retiraba y la incomodidad regresaba, Louis, Liam y Zayn entraron a la habitación del más bajo. Liam tomó el rol de padre preocupado y le dijo a Louis que volviera a dormir, eso fue suficiente para que se volviera a romper delante de ellos.

Sus preciosos ojos azules se inundaron de lágrimas, negó repetidamente, alegó que no sabía qué hacer. **"Miro a mi alrededor y no lo veo, pero todo me recuerda a él. Cierro los ojos y solo puedo pensar en él, en que ya no está a mi lado."**

Zayn abrazó a Louis, lo llevó hasta su cama y lo ayudó a recostarse entre hipidos, estaba temblando, el de ojos azules parecía reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para cerrar los ojos, al paso de unos minutos su cuerpo dejó de temblar, solo se oían las respiraciones de los tres.

La voz de Liam llamó la atención de Harry, dijo que haría algo de té para cuando Louis despertara y para él también, Zayn asintió y bajó la mirada.

Había algo extraño en la habitación, Harry lo sabía, pero no tenía pistas para resolver el rompecabezas de distancia entre los que antes llamaba sus amigos. Liam camino hasta la cocinilla que había en la habitación del hotel, **"¿Quieres un café?"** Preguntó después de poner a calentar el agua. Zayn sonrió y afirmó, **"Tú sabes muy bien cómo me gusta."** complementó antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la mesita de reposo, Harry fue hasta el lado de Louis, ocupando el lugar que el ojimiel tenía antes.

De la nada una silenciosa risa de Liam lo desconcertó un poco, no sabía que era sentir, pero de verdad no recordaba que las emociones fueran tan complicadas como lo hacían ver aquel par. **"¿Lo dices porque Niall te preparaba el café con sal? ¿O tal vez porque Louis le echaba picante para molestar?"** Zayn tardó un poco en unirse a la risa, escarbando en sus recuerdos, las risas y los enojos provocados por eso mismo. Era curioso, el ambiente simplemente se había transformado, se había creado una nube de comodidad con ambas risas, las cosas se veían un poco más brillantes.

Zayn susurró algo que no logró escuchar, al parecer Liam tampoco, porque se giró con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de confusión, el moreno se removió en su lugar, jugando con sus manos, claramente nervioso. **"No quería dejarlos, tenía miedo, Liam. Tenía a el jodido enfermo de Cowell a mis espaldas, con el mismo contrato de Louis para destruirme...para destruirnos."**

Aquella declaración no deshizo la nube de comodidad que se había asentado, la mirada que Liam le dedicaba a Zayn era tan triste, no tenía que mover mucho sus facciones para demostrar la melancolía que sentía. **"Por eso...por eso me fui...por eso hui, nunca quise que me odiaran o que pesaran que no los amaba, por el amor al cielo, Payno, gracias a ustedes tuve la oportunidad de despegar y convertirme en lo que realmente quiero ser, de hacer lo que más amo... No me arrepiento de mi decisión, pero eso no significa que no duela."** Harry observaba todo sin expresión alguna, Liam regresó su mirada al café que estaba preparando, una cucharada de café soluble y dos de azúcar. También puso la bolsita de té en la otra taza, sin azúcar. Tomó amabas tazas y fue hasta la mesita donde Zayn lo esperaba con una mirada suplicante, no ayudaba que ya llevaban varias horas llorando por la pérdida de su querido amigo. Sus ojos miel resaltaban demasiado y ahora con el brillo que las lágrimas habían dejado, simplemente era demasiado para Liam.

El mayor se sentó a su lado, le pasó la taza con café, y Zayn solo agradeció en un susurro, calentando sus manos con la taza, ¿Sería una sensación reconfortante? No lo sabía, pero Zayn parecía refugiarse en esa pequeña taza, como si fuera capaz de deshacer la pared de hielo que se creó entre ellos desde el día que reveló el secreto que ya todos sabían, su miedo, su ansiedad, su estrés, sus ganas de salir corriendo. **"Cuando te fuiste, cuando me.... Cuando _nos_ dejaste, sentí que una parte muy importante de mi se iba también contigo. Te creí un egoísta..."** Zayn lo detuvo, asegurando eso último en un susurro, Liam negó, se creó una pequeña pelea de negaciones por parte de Liam y afirmaciones de Zayn, parecían un par de niños, desorientados e inocentes. Harry llevó su mano hasta la de Louis, lo atravesaba, pero por alguna razón creaba calma a su alrededor.

Liam detuvo la palabrería de Zayn sosteniendo sus manos que daban un recorrido exasperado por el aire, el silencio reinó nuevamente, el ámbar de los ojos del moreno empezaba a verse más brillante por las lágrimas traicioneras que luchaban por salir. **"No, Zayn. No lo fuiste. Escuché tu música años después, y me di cuenta del daño que te causó estar ahí... el daño que incluso yo te causé... Lo lamento tanto. Merecías... no, ¡Mereces más! Y es que... Ahora te ves tan feliz y deslumbrante, fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar. Además...tú los viste, todos estos años, el sufrimiento constante... Me cansé de culparte por no ser fuerte cuando en realidad ninguno de los dos lo era para luchar contra todos ellos... Simon, Modest, todo... Solo éramos unos niños, Zayn. Lo siento."**

Para este momento Harry solo observaba mientras su mano reposaba sobre la de Louis, ahora entendía tantas cosas. Como personas crueles les habían arrebatado una oportunidad, como tuvieron que aprender a vivir con ello y superarlo. **"Yo también lo siento, Liam... no debí perder contacto con ustedes, es solo que todo esto..."** Zayn miró hacia Louis, quien dormía con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro **"Hey, tranquilo, estoy aquí...Estamos aquí, ya nadie puede lastimarnos ni arrebatarnos lo que más amamos."**

_Mentía._

Harry sabía que no era a propósito, hablaba de su propia situación, con Zayn y sus respectivas familias, pero mentía. Solo la muerte era capaz de arrebatar lo que más amaba de sus manos. Bajó la mirada a la mano que tenía sobre la de Louis.

¿Era esto acaso un castigo? ¿Había hecho algo mal en su vida para que lo condenaran a ver al amor de su vida sufriendo, sin poder tocarlo? Ver a sus amigos tener que consolarse entre ellos, porque tenían que ser fuertes por Louis. _¿Qué había hecho mal?_

**"Lamento que haya tenido que pasar esto para poder arreglar las cosas, Payno, te extrañé mucho."** Liam se inclinó para darle un corto, pero perfecto abrazo a Zayn, desde los ojos olivos de Harry, era como si encajaran totalmente. **"Y yo a ti, Zee. ¿Crees que sería tan fácil librarte de mí? ¡Ja! Prueba de nuevo."** Ambos castaños rieron suavemente, su plática se volvió cotidiana, el café, el té y las palabras derritieron las paredes de hielo, por fin podían ver al otro lado, sin rencores, terminando de sanar las heridas que el pasado se había encargado de crear y el tiempo de curar, dejándolas como un recuerdo de lo fuertes que eran ahora.

La nube de comodidad fue interrumpida una hora más tarde, con una llamada al teléfono de Zayn, el moreno se levantó y caminó hacia otra de las habitaciones, Harry observó a Liam, este removía la bolsita de té dentro de su taza. Tenía una sonrisa muy leve en su rostro. **"Como si estuviéramos en 2013, dios."**

Zayn regresó, en una corta explicación dijo que se tenía que retirar, que Gigi lo estaba esperando en su habitación. Liam lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Harry se levantó de la cama, yendo hasta ellos. **"No dejes a Lou solo, ¿Okey? Vendré a verlo mañana antes de que tenga que irme."** Liam abrió la puerta y le dio el paso al azabache. **"Me quedaré aquí hasta que Lottie suba a verlo, no te preocupes."**

El castaño dio un paso para abrazar al moreno, Harry los miraba a unos pasos de distancia, quería comprobar algo.

El abrazo se deshizo tan lentamente que parecía doloroso, el brazo de Zayn que rodeaba los hombros de Liam fue deslizándose, dejando una caricia con su mano, comenzando en uno de sus hombros, su espalda y luego bajando por su brazo, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la piel y los tatuajes que lo tapizaban casi por completo, para ese momento sus cuerpos ya estaban separados, solo el roce era lo único que los mantenía unidos físicamente. **"Adiós."** Susurró Zayn emprendiendo su caminata, dejando así en su retirada una última caricia sobre unas rosas y los dedos de Liam. **"Adiós."**

Harry no sabía que era decirle adiós a un sentimiento, no sabía que era sentir un último roce cargado de amor, no lo sabía. Pero estaba casi seguro que acaba de verlo en primera fila. Y aun así en el rostro de Liam había un sonrisa sincera. Habían cerrado una etapa de sus vidas para poder comenzar una nueva con sus respectivas familias.

El castaño dio una vuelta y caminó hasta la mesita donde estaban las tazas, las tomó y las lavó, tomándose su tiempo, el de ojos olivos regresó al lado de Louis. Se le quedó viendo, su rostro se había relajado, las marcas de las lágrimas seguían ahí, una marca resultaba de sus labios rojizos, se había mordido por la ansiedad.

Al rato Liam se recostó al lado de Louis, boca arriba viendo su teléfono, mandaba muchos mensajes, poco después solo bloqueó el teléfono y cerró los ojos para descansar.

Lo que vino luego fue extraño, las cosas ocurrieron muy rápido. Los hechos se ordenaban desde la llegada de Lottie, hermana de Louis a la habitación, hasta estar montados en un avión hacia Los Ángeles. Liam se había despedido de Louis cuando este se despertó, Zayn fue a verlo al día siguiente, dejándole claro que iría a visitarlo cuando ambos tuvieran oportunidad. El último en verlo fue Niall, quien cargaba con unas ojeras terriblemente notables gracias al contraste con su piel y ojos. Se aferró a Louis como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Irónico. Derramaron un par de lágrimas más antes de que cada uno tomara su camino.

El viaje en el avión fue largo y tedioso, pero el llegar a la casa de Louis en New York lo fue aún más. Lottie y Louis iban peleando, al parecer Lottie tenía previsto que su hermano se quedara con ella y sus hermanas, pero este seguía negándose, harto de la actitud sobreprotectora de su hermana. **"Necesito tiempo solo."** Y con esto, obligó a Lottie a irse, no sin antes hacerle saber que agradecía su preocupación y su compañía. Lottie dijo que lo llamaría y se retiró a regañadientes. Harry observaba todo sin saber exactamente qué hacer, todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Silencio.

Esa era la palabra para describir el ambiente y como se veía la ahora solitaria vida de Louis. Lo vio llevar sus cosas a su habitación, donde había muchas fotos de ellos. Se pudo apreciar a si mismo de muchas maneras, cabello corto, rizado, largo, con bandanas, sombreros, con ropa de muchos colores, otra más oscura, era como un sinfín de estilos. Louis también cambio mucho, su escancia inocente seguía visible en la mayoría de las fotografías, pero era simplemente inevitable no notar el paso de los años, como las sonrisas que te dejaba totalmente acalambrada la cara caía con el paso del tiempo para ser una más sutil pero aun así sincera.

Lo poco que Harry había escuchado de la conversación de Liam y Zayn hablaba de lo mucho que todos habían sufrido en esa época, ¿Abra sido eso lo que se llevó un parte de la felicidad de Louis?

¿O sería tal vez que el no sentir y no tener recuerdos te quita la capacidad de percibirlos al cien por ciento?

Los siguientes dos días pasaron igual, en silencio, con el murmullo de la televisión de fondo o con un par de llamadas de parte de Lottie, Gemma o incluso Anne, que había descubierto que era su madre. Algo se removió en su pecho al escuchar su voz del otro lado del teléfono, como cuando vio a Louis sufrir antes de la presentación.

Tal vez se tendría que acostumbrar a ello.

Aquella noche fue una mala noche. Louis había recordado que tenía una botella de alcohol en una gaveta, eran tal vez las tres de la mañana cuando el castaño se la había terminado la botella por completo y lloraba, lloraba a mitad de la sala.

La presión había vuelto. Harry se hincó a su lado, esperando, buscando alguna manera de reconfortarlo, todo era tan irreal, estaba tan cerca pero tal apartado al mismo tiempo, la presión lo hacía sentir como si la mitad de su mundo estuviera tan lejos a pesar de que ahora lo tenía al lado.

Se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si ellos hubieran compartido la botella, tal vez con algo de música y con una cena que fuera más allá de la basura instantánea que Louis había comido últimamente. Lo imaginó todo, ambos riendo por la presencia del alcohol en su sistema, dando vueltas al compás de la música, tal vez pisaría los pies de Louis, no sabía bailar, tampoco recordaba la sensación de estar ebrio, pero creía que podía ser más o menos así, luego podrían salir al jardín para ver las estrellas o ver el amanecer llegar y tener que meterse de nuevo a la casa para descansar, irían a la cama y después de prometerse el amor eterno, dormirían.

¿El amor era eterno? No duda el haber prometido eso alguna vez, suponía que era normal prometer ese tipo de cosas, pero parecía una mentira bañada de la miel más dulce, y se odiaba por ello, se odiaba desde que vio a Louis deshecho en el baño, porque no pudo cumplir esa promesa, porque no lo sentía, o no estaba seguro.

Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Louis se levantó, se sostuvo del sillón para no caer y luego caminó a tropezones hasta su habitación, no sabía qué es lo que haría, pero lo siguió de cerca. Al llegar a su cuarto el más bajo fue hasta la mesita de noche, sacando de una cajita un anillo, se quiso acercar para verlo mejor, pero Louis se aferraba a él. Se fue recostando mientras sollozaba. **"Vuelve... Vuelve, por favor. Vuelve. Di-Dijiste para siempre, a pesar de la muerte. Vuelve. Harry... Por favor."** A medida que pasaban los minutos, los sollozos se iban reduciendo a pequeñas súplicas, Harry se acostó a su lado y lo rodeo con su brazo.

La presión duró hasta que Louis por fin se quedó dormido.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando _un tintineo_ hizo a Harry removerse de la paz que le creaba estar cerca de Louis, mientras este se encontraba aferrado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Se levantó con cuidado, no es como si su ausencia molestara a Louis, bueno, de alguna era así, pero no en ese momento. El tintineo siguió, cosa que lo confundió mucho. ¿Louis no había cerrado la puerta que daba al jardín? Ahí había un colgante que sonaba con la brisa, era bastante bonito, tenía un par de cristales en forma de pez que a veces chocaban con el cristal del centro, el tintineo venía de ahí.

Harry había descubierto un pequeño sonido entre todo el silencio que había en esa casa, cuando llegó a colgante, este no paraba de mecerse, no era de una forma violenta, solo iba y venía. Había algo raro ahí, el ambiente se sentía liviano, como una nube, el sol aún no se asomaba por el horizonte, el cielo aún estaba oscuro con unas pinceladas moradas y anaranjadas, toda una obra de arte de la naturaleza.

Movió su mirada por el jardín de Louis, una zona medianamente grande con pasto, unas pelotas de fútbol y las casas de sus perros. Más cercano a la entrada había unos sillones. Harry juraría que de tener la capacidad de espantarse, en ese momento lo hubiera hecho.

La figura de una mujer reposaba en uno de los sillones, la paz que emanaba era simplemente envidiable, miraba al horizonte con una sonrisa en el rostro, unos segundos más tarde su mirada se encontró con la de ella. Era simplemente irreal e imposible, le recordó un poco a lo que había vivido con Niall en el baño, pero no había comparación. Esa mujer lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

**"Te estuve esperando, Harry. Lamento que tengamos que vernos de esta forma."**

Todo lo que Harry conocía hasta ese momento se vino abajo. Todo lo que creía conocer había desaparecido cuando esa mujer pronunció su nombre, era como hacer algo por primera vez, era algo que no tenía forma de explicar. **"Oh cariño... Debes de estar tan confundido. Ven, siéntate conmigo. Te lo explicaré todo."** Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el camino hasta el sillón, solo eran seis pasos, pero sentía que entre ella y él había cientos de kilómetros. **"Puede... ¿Puede verme?"** El rostro de la mujer cambio un poco, ¿Eso era nostalgia?

**"No recuerdas absolutamente nada, ¿Cierto?"** Negó. Ella volvió a invitarlo a su lado, avanzó confundido, pero finalmente se sentó junto a ella. Jugaba con sus manos, había visto a Louis hacerlo a lo largo de esos días y había empezado a imitarlo.

**"Soy Jay... Puede que no me recuerdes pero yo sí a ti. Soy la mamá de Louis."** Harry la miraba atentamente, el parecido era muy cierto, ahí estaba, no sabía por qué era consciente de ello, pero lo sabía. Ella miraba hacia adelante, buscando las palabras que fueran las correctas para no confundir más a Harry. Aquel joven podía verse alto, fuerte, con el pasar de los años dejando huella en su rostro, pero en sus facciones podía ver a aquel inocente niño que al igual que su hijo, fue arrastrado por sus sueños hacia un infierno de acuerdos, contratos, mentiras y lo que parecía ser una infinita tristeza. **"Sé que todo esto es muy nuevo para ti y de verdad lamento todo esto."** Soltó un sollozo entre sus palabras. **"Ustedes lucharon tantos años, esto es simplemente injusto."**

Harry veía las lágrimas de Jay bajar por sus mejillas **"Usted... ¿Siente?"** La mujer se giró para verlo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. **"Sí, ahora ya puedo hacerlo. Antes no podía, como tú... Estaba perdida, iba junto con mi esposo y mis pequeños todo el tiempo, sabía que debía estar ahí, pero algo faltaba."** Harry la miraba, alentándola a que siguiera. **"Trataba de buscar a mí demás hijos... pero a veces el destino juega con nosotros, Harry. Los mellizos estaban bien con su padre, él podría con ello, es un hombre excepcional. Pero cuando ocurrió lo de Fizzy... ya era demasiado para mi familia."**

Jay se levantó y Harry la siguió, ella lo tomó de brazo y caminaron hasta el centro del jardín. **"Pensé que la vería aquí, como a ti, pero... ella ya está en paz. Fue ahí cuando recordé todo y volví a sentir."** Harry pudo ver una sonrisa muy suave en los labios de Jay. **"Ahora sé por qué estoy aquí."**

**"¿Por qué?".**

**"Para guiarte antes de que yo me vaya."**

El constante tintineo detrás de ellos no paraba, pero no era molesto, solo estaba ahí, arrullando el ambiente. **"Vi la realidad que ustedes estaban viviendo, me prometí a mí misma que haría lo que fuera por ver a mi bebé feliz... pero no puede hacerlo, se me acabo el tiempo. Cuando... Desperté y los vi juntos... Supe que mi deber era cuidarlos, no permitir que la situación los hundiera. Solo tú puedes salvar a Louis, Harry. Él ha sufrido tanto en su vida... Las únicas manos en las que confió para que lo atrapen antes de que caiga son las tuyas, pero para eso necesitas recordar."** La castaña tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas, el aura maternal de la mujer estaba tan presente. **"No sé cómo..."** Murmuró Harry.

**"Ven."** Jay tomó a Harry de las mejillas y lo hizo inclinarse para dejar un beso en su frente. **"Recordar es volver a vivir, todo está aquí, tú puedes salvarlo, Harry. Cumple tu promesa. Después y a pesar de la muerte."** Harry cerró los ojos.

Calidez y silencio. Louis se removió en su cama, de haber estado más consiente probablemente hubiera sentido ese último beso en la mejilla y un tintineo que más bien parecía el susurro de un adiós.

El tintineo se había ido y con él, Jay. Aquella mujer tan fuerte y amorosa, ahora por fin estaba cuidando de Fizzy, por fin estaba en paz.

En su lugar solo quedaba un deje de calidez, aun con los ojos cerrados Harry llevó sus manos hasta su propio rostro. Pudo sentir las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, estaban calientes, surcaban todo un trayecto, algunas perdiéndose entre sus pestañas, otras navegando por sus mejillas para perderse en el borde de su barbilla. Sollozó y sus rodillas cedieron ante el peso de todo lo que lo estaba recorriendo en ese momento. Calidez, podía sentirlo. Lloró inclinado sobre el pasto húmedo.

El primer rayo de luz dorada del día trajo consigo un golpe de recuerdos, emociones y sentimientos, donde Harry necesitaría una vida entera para poder explicarlos por completo.

Eso era el amor. El que Louis corriera a sus brazos para celebrar. Jugar con sus manos. Mirar sus labios cada que tuviera la oportunidad. Cocinar su plato favorito. Dormir con Louis en su pecho. Besar sus labios cuando estaba distraído. Bailar en el salón. Compartir una copa. Susurrar promesas colocando un anillo en su dedo. Llorar por la distancia. Llorar por las mentiras. Llorar por el tiempo. Cerrar sus heridas. Perdonarse. Oír la risa de Louis y convertirla en una nueva melodía cada día. Sentir su música.

_Esperar._

Esperar era la manera en la que Harry había expresado todo su amor, dándole tiempo a Louis para que superara todas las trabas que la vida y el destino se había encargado de ponerle delante. No se arrepentía de haber esperado demasiado, se arrepentía de no haber disfrutado lo suficiente. Ahora Louis estaba arriba, arrullado por un mal sueño, con ojeras y sumergido en el dolor del pasar del tiempo.

Lo vio todo como si pasara en cámara lenta, la primera vez que vio la profundidad en los ojos azules de Louis, su primer abrazo, su primer beso, las noches que compartía a su lado, escondidos cuál adolescentes enamorados, jugando un juego que no sabían que perderían.

Se sentía tan débil, pero quería levantarse y correr a los brazos de Louis, susurrarle que todo estaría bien y que ya faltaba poco para que estuvieran juntos, pero la vez se estaba desmoronado ante el recuerdo de la calidez de su presencia era solo eso. Un recuerdo.

Tanto por hacer, tanto por decir, aún recordaba la húmeda madrugada del 13 de junio, cuando después de cenar en casa de Louis y ver unas películas, sus representantes los llamaron totalmente frenéticos, unas fotos tomadas por una fuente anónima se habían filtrado en internet, las mismas que vio en el artículo que leyeron Anna y Susy. Estaban fuera de casa de Harry, no se verían en varios días, así que tomaron el capricho de abrazarse unos minutos más.

¿Quién pensaría que aquello sería su primer error? _¿Era un error?_

El cuerpo de Harry había cubierto el cuerpo del Louis por completo, por eso no se notaba en las fotografías, poco después el castaño se adentró en un coche para ir a casa. Sería la última vez que se verían cara a cara.

Puso las manos sobre la yerba, estaba húmeda, fría, no era molesto, no dolía, solo estaba ahí, entre sus dedos. Cuando levantó la mirada el sol ya había salido, sus rayos calentaban su piel, era tan extraño. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó estando ahí, pero cuando se levantó para entrar, ya había movimiento dentro de la cocina. Louis buscaba entre los gabinetes algo, mientras susurraba todas las groserías posibles para insultar al alcohol.

Era él, no había cambiado nada.

El timbre hizo a Louis maldecir nuevamente, ¿Es acaso que nadie veía que quería estar solo? Caminó hacia la puerta con enojo y pesadez, Harry le siguió de cerca. Al abrirla una chica castaña con un par de perros sostenidos por una correa se dejaba ver consternada. Eleanor.

Algo se removió en el estómago de Harry, ahora que recordaba todo, no pudo evitar sentir esa peculiar molestia al tener a Eleonor cerca.

**"Te ves terrible."**

**"Si viniste a decirme eso te puedes ir a la mierda, El."**

**"No, no. Perdón, eso solo que... quería traerte a los perros, estaban muy inquietos y... ¿Siquiera has dormido?"** Mientras decía eso, Louis se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar, el primer impulso de los caninos fue brincar hacia Louis, sintiendo su tristeza y chillando en forma de apoyo a su dueño. El castaño se agachó para darles una bienvenida más cálida, a la vez que les quitaba la correa para que fueran tranquilamente al patio. " **No, El, no he dormido bien últimamente."**

Ambos perros en lugar de correr al patio como solían hacer, solo miraban confundidos hacia la mancha gris que les parecía tan familiar.

**"Oh por dios, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaste aquí?"** Eleanor avanzó ignorando a los dos perritos, para Louis su comportamiento peculiar no había pasado desapercibido, pero prefirió pasar de ello en lo que conseguía que su amiga se fuera de ahí lo antes posible.

**"¿Puedes callarte? Tu voz me irrita."** Harry se sintió algo cohibido por tener la atención de los perros encima de él, así que siguió a Louis de cerca. **"Espera, estuviste bebiendo, ¿Verdad? No puedes hacer eso, Lou. Tienes que estar bien, por tu familia, por la familia de Harry y por tu hijo. Brianna estará con él dos semanas más para darte oportunidad de que mejores, pero esto no puede permanecer así para siempre, Louis."**

**"Mira, El... Yo te aprecio mucho, me has ayudado mucho estos años e incluso me has dado consejos en momentos difíciles de mi vida... pero no los quiero ahora ¿De acuerdo? Lo sé, sé que debo estar bien para Freddie, para mi familia, para las cámaras y para el mundo, pero ¡JODER! NO ESTOY BIEN, ¡¿DE ACUERDO!? ¡Mi madre murió, mi hermana murió, mi esposo también falleció y es por mi jodida culpa! ¿Puedes entender eso, Eleanor? Me equivoqué una sola vez, solo una... y ese error no me permitirá verlo jamás."** Eleanor se quedó en su lugar, con la mirada gacha. Louis estaba rojo del coraje, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que el mismo pensó que ya no le quedaban.

Harry se paró delante de él, consternado. **"No, Louis, mi amor, no es tu culpa, no es culpa tuya, tú no hiciste nada mal, solo tratábamos de ser felices, solo..."** Su voz se entrecortaba, temblaba y al igual que Louis, lloraba. **"Solo..."** Iba a decir algo más, pero Clifford se interpuso entre él y Louis, mirándolo nuevamente.

**"Yo solo... quiero que estés bien... Mira, me iré, pero debes de comer más, dormir más y por favor ya no bebas alcohol... Hablaré con Mark y le diré que se encargue de todo ¿Sí?"** Louis asintió, ahora se sentía algo avergonzado por la forma en la que se comportó, pero lo que menos quería era hablar con su representante o alguien de la industria. **"Gracias. Lo siento"** Se limitó a decir.

Eleanor estuvo unos minutos más, encontró las aspirinas que Louis tanto buscaba rato atrás, tomó un par de fotos de los perros y se retiró, no sin antes darle un abrazo a Louis. **"A él no le hubiera gustado verte así, sé fuerte, él te hacía fuerte, aprende de eso, todo mejorará. Te lo prometo."**

Pocas veces Harry le llegó a dar la razón a Eleanor, y esta era una de esas. Odiaba ver a Louis tan demacrado por su perdida.

Los siguientes dos días no habían sido tan malos, la presencia de los perros hacia más liviano el ambiente, más de una vez le sacaron una sonrisa a Louis entre juegos, pero siempre se detenían a mirar la macha que iba y venía por la casa para evitarlos, ya lo habían reconocido. Louis lo había tomado como algo "dentro de lo normal", quería indagar más, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Por su lado Harry se enfrentó a la desesperación de no poder hacer absolutamente nada. A veces salía a mitad de las noches y cantaba a la luz de la luna, los perros se acurrucaban a su lado, el silencio era amigable con él, lo dejaba pensar en paz y disfrutar de la frialdad de la noche, pero también era su peor enemigo, dejándolo horas y horas enfrentándose a recuerdos que ya no quería de vuelta.

_"Tuve que firmar un contrato, Hazza... Esto funcionará, lo haremos funcionar, todo saldrá bien."_

_"No pueden acercarse en los conciertos, ¡Mucho menos en las entrevistas! Saben muy bien qué pasará si lo hacen."_

_"Ella es Eleanor, desde ahora ella será la novia oficial de Louis, ¿Comprenden? Háganlo funcionar."_

_"Harry Styles, el nuevo mujeriego de la época. ¿Te gusta el título del artículo?"_

_"Lo lamento mucho, pero esta canción no saldrá a la luz, es demasiado obvia."_

_"Traigan a Zayn de vuelta, ¡Hay una verdadera razón por la que se fue!"_

_"Para ser honesto, nunca hablé con Harry, incluso cuando estaba en la banda."_

_"¡Sí, Harry! Sí está embarazada, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora déjame en paz."_

_"Vamos a regresar pronto, en unos 18 meses o algo así..."_

_"Pedimos un poco de privacidad, él era muy cercano a Robin."_

_"No eres tan bueno como creías."_

_"Despíntate las uñas, corta tu cabello, cámbiate de ropa. Eres una figura pública, Harry, las cosas no serán como tú quieres."_

_"No sé dónde demonios estás, pero si es con Louis, quiero que salgas de ahí, ¡Filtraron unas jodidas fotos! ¡¿Qué harás ahora?!"_

Sí, definitivamente _no los quería._

Vea su vida como un libro, lleno de páginas con cientos de palabras, su letra, la de su esposo, sus amigos, familiares dejando una marca a lo largo de las páginas, lo imaginaba lleno de pegatinas, con sus flores favoritas, un par de páginas rasgadas, otras cubiertas de tinta negra, con garabatos y chistes malos en el pie de la página. Una receta de cocina y miles de canciones que nunca salieron de sus labios. No quería aceptar que había capítulos en su historia que nunca podría escribir, que nunca acabaría ese libro como lo imaginaba.

Es por ello que juró ante esa majestuosa luna que no permitiría que la historia se repitiera en Louis.

Al cuarto día de la llegada de los perros, Gemma apareció junto con Lottie, traían algo de comida china y un par de dulces. Louis quiso negarse, pero el abrazo de las féminas termino por deshacer el nudo en garganta, agradeciendo su presencia y comiendo mientras mantenían una cotidiana platica.

**"Anne, Gemma y yo hemos estado hablando, Lou... ya sabes, sobre la denuncia."** Mencionó Lottie removiendo un poco el arroz de su plato. Harry estaba al lado de hermana, recargado en su hombro.

**"Ah... Sí, no sé si la vaya a proceder... Ya no sé si valga la pena."** Louis bajó la mirada mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta.

**"Es que... encontraron más pruebas del abuso que sufrieron todos ustedes en esos años, audios, más denuncias externas y hasta contratos filtrados..."** Mencionó Gemma para luego poner su mano encima de la de Louis. **"De verdad valdría la pena, hay mucha gente que está dispuesta a hablar a tu favor para que esos malditos terminen donde deben."**

**"En la jodida cárcel."** Sentencio la rubia. Harry no puedo evitar reír por ello.

**"¡Lottie!"** Gemma recriminó, pero terminaron riendo todos por igual.

Ahí fue donde comenzó uno de los procesos más difíciles para Louis y para Harry, aunque este último sabía que no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Al tercer mes de haber realizado la demanda, Louis quiso tirarlo todo por la borda. No se veían avances por ningún lado y aquello que quería cada vez parecía un sueño, un sueño tonto y lejano que nunca iba a poder realizar. Harry pensó que tal vez Louis se daría por vencido, eso hasta el día en el que viajaron a Londres y visitaron a Anne.

**"¿Cómo que quieres retirar la demanda, Louis?"**

**"Lo lamento mucho, Anne, es solo que... no está funcionando, los abogados..."**

**"¡Los abogados nada, Louis! Has esperado esto por años, es la única oportunidad que vas a tener de hacerlo, de darle su lugar a las personas que te pusieron en esta situación..."** La mujer soltó un suspiro. **"No importa lo que hagas, cariño, nosotras siempre vamos a apoyarte en lo que decidas."** Anne sonrió.

Harry estaba a su lado, sollozando, había estado así desde que la vio al llegar a su casa, se intentó aferrar a su calidez, al aura maternal que mantenía y a su aroma, un perfume de jazmines.

**"Mamá..."**

Anne se estremeció, empezó a jugar con sus manos. **"Agradezco mucho que hayas venido, Louis. Tú sabes lo difícil que ha sido para nosotras y... es solo que veo tanto de él en ti..."** La castaña sollozó, Louis siempre se sentía inútil cuando alguien lloraba delante de él, ahora que era su suegra solamente atinó a abrazarla con un nudo en la garganta.

**"Hazlo, Louis, hazlo por ti, por Harry y porque no haya más personas que sufran lo que ustedes están sufriendo."**

Harry aprovechó que Louis se quedaría en Londres para estar un tiempo con su madre, la mujer estaba notablemente más tranquila que lo que había escuchado meses atrás por teléfono. El castaño tiró una foto y ella sonrió al recogerla, Harry y Gemma con menos de 10 años jugando algún juego inventando, _era hilarante._

Al regresar con Louis las cosas habían mejorado, el mes siguiente más personas se agregaban a la demanda pública. Todo parecía ir a su favor.

El número de días malos se había visto reducido casi en su totalidad, únicamente con unos malos momentos en los que a Louis le era imposible salir de la cama para enfrentar una vida que ya no se sentía completa. Harry había salido para darle su espacio, a veces se sentía como un intruso en su propio hogar. Al volver encontró a Louis sentado a pie de la cama, entre sus manos tenía aquel cuaderno viejo y desgastado que Harry llevaba desde que tenía 16 años. Sintió sus mejillas calientes al recordar todas las cursilerías que había anotado ahí, además de los datos vergonzosos de sí mismo que no quería que nadie más supiera.

Aunque, claro, Louis los sabía sin necesidad de abrir aquel cuaderno. Cuando se sentó a su lado pudo ver la página exacta que estaba observando.

_**"Querido diario,** _

_**A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si no hubiera adicionado, Louis me dice que no me preocupe, que me encontraría de todos modos.** _

_**Harry."** _

**"Y te encontré. Y lo seguiría haciendo, no importando el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias."**

Suspiró y pasó algunas páginas hasta encontrarse con la letra de Fine Line. **"Esta siempre me gustó..."** Louis titubeó un momento antes de levantarse y correr hasta el living, donde estaba su piano. **"No sé si estoy listo para esto pero... lo haré por ti y por mí también..."** El castaño negó al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo.

**"Bien..."**

Se sentó en el taburete y posó sus dedos sobre las teclas, Harry imitó sus movimientos, poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas. **"Creo que iba..."**

El sonido que las teclas creaban poco a poco se transformó en una melodía que envolvía a ambos en aquella noche fría de otoño. Era casi mágica la sensación que albergaba el pecho de Louis, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió paz. Las manos de Harry seguían las suyas, tocando cada tecla con suavidad.

**"We'll be alright..."** Cantaron a la vez. Ambos sonrieron y negaron. Eso no era el final, estarían bien.

Las noticias resplandecieron una mañana a mediados del año siguiente con un título que era solo un sueño para todos aquellos que sufrieron durante tanto tiempo.

_**"Modest y Syco Music, discográfica fundada por el británico Simon Cowell, después de meses de lucha en contra de la demanda infundada por Louis Tomlinson, Camila Cabello, Little Mix, 5SOS, entre otros artistas, han cerrado sus puertas al no poder contra atacar las demandas que iban desde abuso psicológico hasta discriminación de varios tipos."** _

Aquello sin duda había aliviado el magullado corazón de Tomlinson, quien poco a poco fue sanando todas esas heridas que el pasado había dejado en su alma. Conseguir la plenitud que necesitaba le tomó tres años, muchas noches en vela, días sin comer e incluso crisis de ansiedad. Pero lo había conseguido.

Harry vio todo a su lado, estuvo ahí en las largas noches de lágrimas y alcohol, pero también estuvo ahí cuando LT2 se volvió número 1 en medio mundo. Supo alejarse cuando tenía que hacerlo, buscar a su familia cuando sentía que los necesitaba, utilizar el tiempo a solas para explorar...

Habían pasado 23 años cuando la madre de Harry falleció. Pudo verla despedirse con una sonrisa, sintiéndose realizada y lista para descansar. Viendo en el recuerdo de sus hijos como la mejor madre y de los hijos de Gemma, como la mejor abuela. Un año antes el último disco de Louis sonaba mientras Bear y Freddie estudiaban para sus exámenes en la universidad.

Unos 5 años después pudo ver la última presentación de Niall en vivo, de haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, probablemente le diría que aunque tuviera 60 años, seguiría siendo el bebé de la banda, con todo y ese look de llevar todo el cabello blanco.

Liam se había casado y a pesar de haberse dedicado muchos años a su familia, su música seguía sonando en las radios por las tardes. Ese mismo año la Hija de Zayn se casó y dos años más tarde lo hizo abuelo junto con Gigi.

Todo eso Harry lo guardaba en el fondo de su corazón, era una sensación extraña, agradecía tener la oportunidad de ver a su familia y amigos vivir una vida feliz y plena, pero le dolía no haber sido parte de ella.

Aunque aquel sentimiento de tristeza simplemente era desplazado cuando escuchaba a Gemma hablarle a sus hijos de él, o ver a Louis revisar las fotos de cuando tenían tan solo 20 años, incluso escuchar de las mismísimas Anna y Susy decir que seguían amando la música de aquel chico que en sus tiempos de adolescencia estuvo en una banda y que, de alguna forma, les había cambiado la vida.

Louis tenía 67 años cuando una mañana llamó a sus hermanas y a su hijo para decirle que no se estaba sintiendo muy bien últimamente.

Harry estaba ahí, viendo al hombre al que había amado toda su vida y toda su muerte, recostado en una cama, rodeado de las personas que más había querido a lo largo de su vida, darle un último adiós. Porque ambos lo sabían, por alguna razón podían sentirlo. Aquella barrera que la muerte había puesto entre ellos estaba por romperse...

Y no dolía. Ya no dolía.

Louis miró a su alrededor, había lágrimas rondando por las mejillas de las personas que amaba, sí, pero por otro lado estaba todo en paz, porque había conseguido hacer todo lo que quería hacer.

Si tan solo ese par de ojos verdes no dejaran de mirarlo jamás para no olvidarlos...

Cuando Louis abrió los ojos estaba todo oscuro.

Hacía frío.

Estaba a punto de correr para escapar de aquella sensación cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban, el frío se fue y la calidez invadió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón.

**"Me encontraste."** Esa voz, que era algo grave, pero suave a la vez, no necesitó ni un segundo para reconocerla.

**"Te encontré no importando el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias."**

Ahora eran dos fantasmas, listos para poder irse en paz.


End file.
